Power Ranger Shadow Strike
by hsin46
Summary: When the town of Bellwood suffers danger from a villain known as the Seductress along with her army and right hand man, three ninjas are called upon from the Wind Academy with new powers, created by the infamous Cam Watanabe, allowing them to become the Power Ranger Shadow Strike giving them their own weapons, suits, and zords to fight with.
1. Ninjas to the Party

**Episode One**

Bellewood was just one of those peaceful towns. Where people love to head to the parks walking their dogs, themselves, or even with family and friends. Dustin Brooks, as everyone remembers him as the legendary Ninja Storm Yellow Ranger, still looked the same but much older. You could see the gray hairs that seeping from his flourishing dark brown hair. He was wearing a yellow colored track suit, as always, still sporting the color of yellow, was walking in the park. There was something bulky under his sleeve, some type of device. It could have been anything. And then, trouble stirred. Plant-like soldiers came out of nowhere, scaring the park people away, some had swords and shields while others had daggers. They slash and slash at everything including benches. The rest of them had crossbows and arrows shot out and nearly got a kid until Dustin jumped in saved the boy.

" You okay. Little buddy." said Dustin.

" Yea. Thanks. Sir." said the boy.

" Now go to safety. Your mom is over there. Now go. " said Dustin.

" Okay. Thanks for saving me. Bye." said the boy.

The boy runs off to his mother. No one was around now as the plant-like soldiers had scared everyone away except Dustin. He knew it was time, and pulled his sleeve up. The device, that was under his sleeve, was the Ninja Storm Wind Morpher.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" said Dustin as he does the morphing movement and pushing the button on his Wind Morpher.

Dustin then poses as the background of the earth element and his ranger logo on the back.

" Power of.. Ear... Ah." said Dustin as he feels a crack on his back.

" This is not good. Not now.. Back." He continues.

Dustin then tries to fix his back by moving around to get it back to normal. The plant-like soldiers, with the sword and shield are moving ever closer to him but he fixes it in time. And then summons his ninja blade striking them down and they turn into ashes.

" Take that. Creepy plant things. Who's next. " said Dustin.

The plant-like creatures that have the daggers the run towards Dustin and behind him, is the five with the crossbows, who shoot at him.

" Oh you're playing it that way." said Dustin.

He then uses his ninja technique as both sides hit him but only his suit drops and finishes them off turning the rest into ashes.

" Alright. That is a job well done. Man. I still got it. Shane would be so proud of me. May he rest in peace." He continues.

Dustin then hears an evil laughter roared out. The figure appears to Dustin. He was a burly young man, wearing a light suit of armor with a cape in the back and a sword in the back.

" How about me? You want to take me on." said the burly looking young man.

" Let me guess. I assume you're the one who sent those creepy plant things." said Dustin.

" Grr. How dare you mock my creations? " said the burly looking young man.

" Oh. Look like he's mad. How about we settle it through a fight? " said Dustin.

" I agree. Let's do it. Whatever you are. A ninja of some sorts." said the burly looking young man.

" Something like that. Less talk. And more fighting." said Dustin.

" Right." said the burly looking young man. He then unsheathes his sword and strikes at Dustin without warning and his suit sparks.

" Hey. Not fair. I wasn't ready." said Dustin as he was knocked bad.

" I guess you never heard of me. The name is Archerion. And my type is not one to play fair." said Archerion.

" Well then. If you want to play it that way, let's do this." said Dustin.

" Ram Hammer!" said Dustin as he summons it. And then uses his ninja speed to strike an attack at Archerion but he senses it catching the hammer.

" Wrong move. Ninja. I fought in a lot of battle to know how to deal with tricks like this." said Archerion.

Archerion then kicks Dustin back and does five quick slashes so fast that he is unable to defend from the attack. The suit sparks sparks a lot and he falls to the ground.

" You're not bad. Archerion. I haven't had a good fight in a long time." said Dustin as he struggles to stand up but is able to keep his balance.

"I guess you haven't had enough. Time to finish you." said Archerion.

Archerion charges up his sword with dark energy.

" Dark Empowering Slash!" said Archerion.

Two dark colored slashes come out of his sword and hits quick causing Dustin to instantly demorphed. Archerion then runs up to him and then kicks him in the gut before vanishing away.

" Ugh. That hurt. I'm.. too.. old.. for .. this. " said Dustin.

He then puts his morpher to him and calls to someone that he had not called in a long time.

" Yo. Cam. It's me. I need a favor." He continues.

" What's up? It's been a while since you needed to contact me." said Cam through the coms of the morpher.

" I'll call you later. It's too suspicious through the morpher unless people come back." said Dustin.

" Wait. What do you mean? Explain." said Cam.

" Again. I'll call you in a bit." said Dustin. He hangs up the coms and checks the area before musting the rest of his energy to ninja speed out.

A while later, Dustin is on a phone cal with Cam.

" Sorry man. But the rangers here are dealing with a Dark Ninja Clan right now including your so and mines. But I got a better idea." said Cam.

" And what is that? " said Dustin.

" Well. I got some talented ninjas here. And one of them is considered the best in the Academy." said Cam.

" Well. I hope they are. Cause I'm a ninja and I got my butt kick by some guy with a sword and he barely broke a sweat. " said Dustin.

" Oh my. Dustin. I guess you're losing your touch. We're all getting older now. It's time to people like our kids age to handle the job. Stop trying to be a hero." said Cam.

" Shut it. Cam." said Dustin sounding irritated.

"Temper. Temper. Hey Hey. Watch the tone. You asked me for a favor. So don't speak that way with me." said Cam.

" Sorry Cam. It's just that Archerion guy really got to me. I never felt so humiliated. But also. Just being ninjas is going to be enough. " said Dustin.

" Oh they are not just ninjas. I trained them on the new technology I had just developed. It's even better what Shane, Tori, you, Hunter, and Blake had." said Cam.

" Really? That piques my interest. Tell me." said Dustin.

"You'll find out. Once they arrive. Also a special guest is coming along with the ninjas. " said Cam.

" More surprises. You're killing me. Cam. " said Dustin.

" Okay. Dustin. Rest up. And take care." said Cam.

" You too. Cam." said Dustin.

Cam then hangs out.

Way for off into the outskirts of Bellewood, a mountain area is seen. On the top it, it is a huge residence with at least five floors and on first floor, is a gated entrance, with five Vine Soldiers, guarding the area. Archerion teleports in a swirl of sparkly dark blue. He raises his hand up and the soldiers step back and with just a slight touch. The gate opens and he enters.

" Finally. I'm back. The Seductress will pleased of what I have accomplished in this town. And what I found out. " said Archerion.

He walks in further and the gates closes. The Vine Soldiers return to their positions.

A few hours then pass. A car then arrives in front of Dustin's House. Three ninjas walk out, out decked out in their Wind Academy uniforms, the first one that walked out, that came out of the driver's seat. He was a young Vietnamese American eighteen year old boy, who had a good figure, not too muscular and but not too skinny, sporting a uniform, lined with red. And the other one came from the front passenger's side, the boy was African American, looked like a bit of a scholistic person while also had the body of an athlete, sporting a uniform lined with a navy color. And finally, an auburn hair girl, with a mix of a tan and a white skin, her look had a composure, like she was super serious, sporting a uniform lined with a silver color. The one in the red then rung the doorbell. Seconds later, Dustin comes out and opens the door.

"Hello. I'm Dustin Brooks. You can refer to me as Mr. Brooks. And it's just your three. I thought Cam said, or I mean, Sensei Watanabe to you three, or unless he's not teaching anymore." said Dustin.

" Yea. He's not. Goes by Mr. Watanabe now. But he still watches the school. I'm Jacob Nguyen. Please to meet your acquaintance. Mr. Brooks. And these others here are my fellow students, Byron Fox and Kayla Verns. And don't mind her. She always looks serious. " said Jacob.

" Yep. All the time I been training at the academy, never even having see her smile or even have fun." said Byron.

" I don't have time for fun. Ninja training is important. My family come from generations of Wind Academy ninjas." said Kayla.

Dustin then takes a look around to find a fourth person within the group as Cam had said there was going to be a surprise guest but he only just had seen three people at his door.

" What's up? Why are you staring into space." said Jacob.

" Yea." said Byron.

" What's so important? That you haven't let us inside yet. I mean this place is a bit chilly compared to Blue Bay Harbor. I don't understand how anyone can move here. But since I was chosen, I must deal with it." said Kayla.

" Well. I was looking if anyone else came with you. Because Mr. Watanabe said to me there was going to be a surprise guest coming." said Dustin.

A truck then parks into the area next to the van. Someone comes out the truck with a black locked case. It is a young woman of black hair looking to be in her later 20s, wearing what is a lab coat, over a light green shirt and khaki pants, and black shoes. The young woman walks over to them.

" Sorry I'm late. Hey Uncle Dustin. Been a while since I seen you." said the young woman.

" Oh my gosh. Camille. Is that you? My god. You've grown so big and so beautiful. " said Dustin.

" Wait. You're related to him? I don't see it." said Kayla.

"No Kayla. Dustin is a good friend of my fathers. I refer to everyone who is good friends with him by either Uncle and Aunt. " said Camille.

" I guess everyone is accounted for. Come on in. " said Dustin.

Dustin escorts everyone into the house. The door is then closed by him and locked.

It is now the late afternoon. Camille has set up Dustin's basement into something really fancy. It look nothing like a regular basement. It was a decked out command center with computers, a training area, places to rest, and alarms on the side to alert for trouble. Jacob, Byron, and Kayla are each wearing an colored orb around their necks in red, navy, and silver, respectively, and each of their wrists are strapped with a black band with an open hole where the orbs should be placed and four grey buttons on each side. The side ones are have left and right arrows on them while the top and bottom are black. Dustin admires the command center.

" Wow. My basement never looked better. Nice work. Cause I wasn't sure where they were going to set base at." said Dustin.

"That's why dad sent me. " said Camille.

" I guess we just wait til trouble arrives. " said Dustin.

" Like old times. Back then. Right. Uncle Dustin." said Camille.

" Yea. That's right." said Dustin.

Then the alarms go flaring and blinks red. The computer then brings the video footage of the trouble. It shows the location to be a beach as a seaweed looking monster has tied up several civilians up and the plant-like soldiers, are there also, causing trouble.

" Rangers. It's time. You know what to do." said Camille.

" Got it. Ms. Watanabe." said Jacob.

" Yea. " said Byron.

" Don' t have to tell me twice. I got this. Trained for this most of my life. " said Kayla.

" Ready everyone!" said Jacob.

" Ready." said both Byron and Kayla.

" It's morphing time. " said Jacob.

Jacob, Byron, and Kayla unclip their orbs and slot into the hole of their bands as the three of them say,

" Ninja Orbs Set!"

They then cross the arms as they push the left arrow dial to show the image of the suit and push the bottom button. " Shadow Strike Spin!"

Their orbs then start spinning rapidly in colors of red, navy, and silver. And then it creates a ninja smoke of the rangers' respective colors as they come out completely morphed and the visors closes ended the morph .

" The Cool Ninja. Shadow Strike Red. " said Jacob posing.

" The Balanced Ninja. Shadow Strike Yellow." said Byron.

" The Well Rounded Ninja. Shadow Strike Silver." said Kayla.

" Shadow Strike Power Rangers. Ready to fight within the Shadows." said Jacob, Byron, and Kayla.

"That was amazing. Cam was right. These suits are cooler. " said Dustin.

" Alright. Rangers. To the beach." said Camille.

The rangers rushed off in ninja speed.

At the beach, the seaweed monster wraps a family of four and two couples.

"This is fun. Master Archerion was right. There's nothing to protect this town. It's ripe for the taking. Vine Soldiers. Keep wrecking stuff." said the seaweed monster.

The Vine Soldiers are about to slash at more things when a blur of red, navy, and silver take down the soldiers turning them into ashes.

" I don't think so." said Jacob.

" Sorry to disappoint. Monster. We're here to protect the town. " said Byron.

" Yea. Tangela Face." said Kayla.

Jacob and Byron burst out laughing.

" Tangela face. That's the best you can do." said Jacob.

" So lame." said Byron.

" Shut it. Nerd. This why I don't often tell jokes cause I knew you two always make fun of me. " said Kayla.

" Why I otta... Grr." said Byron.

" Stop. Let's focus on the monster. Quarrel later." said Jacob.

" Fine." said Byron.

" Fine with me too. " said Kayla.

" How rude. I'll teach anyone who calls me names. And my name is Seatangler" said Seatangler.

Seatangler then sends out her vines out to wrap Kayla.

" Oh you don't. I'm a ninja. " said Kayla.

Kayla then ninja speeds out of the way and pushes the left button on her band showing an image of a blade and pushes the button. The orb spins in a silver color and a ninja blade appears in her hands.

" Alright. Let's tangle. Seatangler." said Kayla.

" So that's a nice one." said Jacob.

" Good pun. You're improving." said Byron.

" Thanks guys. But let me take care of her. Make sure the other civilians are okay and cut them out." said Kayla.

" You got it." said Jacob.

" For sure." said Byron.

Jacob and Byron then do what Kayla and the same thing happens as their orbs spin in red and navy and a ninja blade appears in their hands.

" Let's scout the area and cut the civilians out. I'll go left. And you go right." said Jacob.

" Alright. Red." said Byron.

Jacob and Byron then head off to their task in opposite directions. Kayla is now still tackling with Seatangle in battle, which she sees is better than she thought and keeps dodging her every move.

" Stop moving. Tentacle lady. " said Kayla.

Kayla continues slashes at her but Seatangler's vines keep going back and uses it to dodge the attacks.

" No way. Girl. I'm not that dumb. Bring it on. That the best you got. " said Seatangler.

" Oh I will. Fox Staff!" said Kayla as she pushes the left arrow button and it shows the staff in the screen and pushes the button. The staff teleports in a whirl of silver arriving in her hand. She runs forward for the attack.

" He he he. Come at me." said Seatangler.

Seatangler sends her vines out but Kayla dodges every move and strikes the monster iwith the staff making her spark.

" Ah. You got me. Annoying ninja. But I got other tricks." said Seatangler.

" And what may that be." said Kayla.

" Oh you'll find out now. If you can follow me." said Seatangler.

Seatangler goes into the water.

" That is not going stop me. Monster. I am skilled in ninja water arts also. " said Kayla.

Kayla dives in after Seatangler using her water ninja powers. They are an even match as they tackle with each other within the water until the monsters camouflages herself.

" Where is she?Come out. Stop hiding. " Kayla says.

Seatangler then appears behind her and wraps Kayla in her vines.

" I got you now. " said Seatangler.

Kayla tries to wrestle out of the seaweed vines but it is too tight.

" Ugh. Let me out. " said Kayla.

" I don't think so. You would be a perfect gift for the Seductress." said Seatangler.

Seatangler then disappears in a portal of water taking Kayla with her. Jacob and Byron then return back.

" Kayla. Where are you? We're here to help." said Jacob.

" Where could she be? And the monster is gone." said Byron.

A beeps the comes through their morphers. Jacob answers it.

" Yo. What's up? Mr. Brooks. Did you see what happened to Kayla? " said Jacob through his morpher.

" Rangers. I think Kayla could be in trouble. She followed the monster into the water. And hasn't come out." said Dustin through the coms.

" Oh no." said Jacob.

" I'll take care of it. Hopefully she's still under." said Byron.

Byron dives into the water. Minutes later, he comes back up.

"So? Anything?" said Jacob.

" Nope. No sight of them. Including that monster." said Byron.

"This is bad. Best thing is to head back to the base." said Jacob.

" Yea. " said Byron.

Jacob and Byron then ninja speed out after looking over the area so no one can see them.

Inside the Seductress' Residence, Kayla is chained to a wall in a dungeon. Her morpher band and ninja orb around her neck is not seen on her. The area seem roughed out as it seemed that she had tried using her ninja elemental arts to escape.

" I have got to get out of here. Somehow." said Kayla.

The Seductress then walks in. She heads over to where Kayla is and takes her hand grazing against Kayla's face. This young woman, was wearing a bright red dress over a dark navy robe with pockets in the inside and black heels.

" You're a pretty thing. Aren't you. " said The Seductress.

" Ick. I can't believe you just touched my face with your icky hands. I don't even know where it's been." said Kayla.

" Oh oh. My my the assumption. I'm not that unrefined. I did washed my hands. Plus. I really like seeing a damsel in distress just in this way." said The Seductress.

" I'm not a damsel in distress. Just indisposed right now. Since your ugly monster took my things from me." said Kayla.

"Oh. Sorry about that. It's only for precautions. Wouldn't want you trying to escape? And I see you have tried. But I have enforced this dungeon. It has faced many challengers. There's no way getting out of here. Sweet girl." said The Seductress.

"What do you want from me? " said Kayla.

" Oh. I didn't want you. My servant, the one you call an ugly monster, thought you would be a good gift for you , maybe even a companion." said The Seductress.

"Puh shuh. No way I would fall for you. You may be beautiful but your heart and soul is wicked as heck. " said Kayla.

" Oh Oh. No one has been able to resist me. That's how I was able to conquer so many towns and cities. Through my gift." said The Seductress.

" I like to see you try. Whoever you are." said Kayla.

" I like you. Okay then. Let's test that theory. Shall we? " said The Seductress.

" No way it will work. It is utter nonsense." said Kayla.

" I'll show you. It's not nonsense. Ninja. And you will fall for me." said The Seductress.

" Not likely." said Kayla.

The Seductress then activates her ability. Kayla immediately starts the feel the effect of it , trying to resist it.

" I told you. There's no point resisting. I will soon have your will like with many others. With my gift, I have turned friends into enemies and even enemies into frenemies." said The Seductress.

" No. I ... What is going on? It's so warm. This feeling. I want.. Ugh. I have to.. But I.." said Kayla.

She tries to resist and shakes off the power but nothing is working.

The Seductress then inches very close to Kayla's body holding her face gently.

" Time to relax. Pretty girl." said The Seductress.

" No. Stop. Ah.. Why do I feel so warm? And your touch.. Ah.. I'm starting to like it. No No." said Kayla.

" Just relax. Hold on. Let me do one final touch." said The Seductress.

The Seductress then takes out a lipstick tube. She opens it and puts it on her and plants a kiss on Kayla's forehead which leaves a kiss mark. It then dissipates after a few seconds. A warm glow then now surrounds her body and then dissipates. Kayla now looks calm and different than before. She smiles for the first time every in her life and wonders why she is in the dungeon being chained to a wall.

" Excuse me. Why am I here? " said Kayla sounding confused.

" Oh my dear. It was a teasing thing. We were having fun." said The Seductress.

" Oh okay. Can I be let go now? " said Kayla.

" Of course." said The Seductress.

The Seductress grabs the keys out of her pocket and unlocks the chains. Kayla then walks over to her and then gets a weird feeling and immediately hugs her.

" What's wrong? Pretty girl. " said The Seductress.

" Nothing. I just felt like hugging you out of nowhere. And ugh... Now I want to... Should I.. ask... No.. Or should I..." said Kayla.

" Want to what? Ask about what? Should you what? " said The Seductress.

" I don't know. I just want to kiss you.. ...Embrace you... My gosh. This is so awkward. And I don't even know you. " said Kayla.

" But you do. You were in a battle with some bad people. I had my loyal subjects save you. You, have worked for me for a long time." said The Seductress.

" No no.. I have a strong will (Kayla starts to resist a bit). I won't fall for... Ugh... My mind hurts..." said Kayla.

" Come here. Pretty girl. Just relax." said The Seductress as she activates her power again to affect Kayla and touches her face gently while looking deeply in her eyes.

" Stop it... I ... Why... does everything.. ugh.. have to be.. beautiful on you. Must.. Resist... Ah... No... This power.. It's so strong... I can't... My mind... ugh..." said Kayla.

Kayla looks like she is fighting the two sides of her, and then screams in pain. And then faints to the ground.

" Hmm. This girl is pretty interesting. No one has been able to resist the charms of my powers so well. I have to find another method then. " said The Seductress.

The Seductress then chains Kayla back to the wall again and walks out of the dungeon.

Back at the base, everyone is super worried.

" Any luck tracking the signal of her morpher? " asked Dustin.

" Nope. No luck. Uncle Dustin. Sorry. It seems the area she is taken is blocking the signal. " said Camille.

" Man. It was our faults. Mostly mines. I'm the leader. I should have went with her. " said Jacob.

" Don't fret. Everyone makes mistakes. Jacob. It was her choice to fight that monster alone. We had our task. It was to save the civilians. " said Byron.

" I know. I know. But my mistake cost our teammate to be captured by the enemy." said Jacob.

" Well. The monster may be gone now but it will be back." said Byron.

" Maybe we can torture it to get some info." said Jacob.

" It's a good plan but will it work? From what I heard, in the legends of the past ninja storm rangers, some monsters are really stubborn and are not good reasoners." said Byron.

" But it's worth a try. Plus we need to figure out to deal with her. Her vine powers are pretty annoying. " said Jacob.

" Well. She's a seaweed monster right? And seaweed grows in water right." said Byron.

"Yea. Where are you getting at? Byron." said Jacob.

" Well. With our thunder powers, we can heat the monster with our powers basically frying the vines. And it will be cooked." said Byron.

"Great plan. Now we just wait for it to return." said Jacob.

" Yep." said Byron.

Then the alarm starts flaring. They blink red. And the screen pops up. It shows Seatangler back at the beach again wreaking havoc.

" It's time. Let's go." said Jacob.

" Yea." said Byron.

Jacob and Byron instamorph and run off in ninja speed. They then finally arrive at the beach as Seatangler had just finished wrapping up another victim.

" There you two are. Prepare to capture too like your little ninja friend." Seatangler.

" Not likely. " said Jacob.

" And where is she?!" said Byron.

" I'll tell you if you are able to defeat me." said Seatangler.

" Like we can believe your words? Seatangler." said Jacob.

" Yea." said Byron.

" Likely you two can. Come on. Fight me. " said Seatangler.

Seatangler sends her vines towards Jacob and Byron. They dodge using their ninja speed and then summon their Shadow Strike blades out and slash at her. She sparks and is knocked back.

" Take that." said Jacob.

" That was the power of teamwork and ninja speed." said Byron.

" Well. Well. Let's make it interesting. Let's see if you can follow me." said Seatangler.

Seatangler jumps into the water.

" Like she think we fall for that? " said Jacob.

" Looks like it is zappy time." said Byron.

" Ready." said Jacob.

" Oh yea. " said Byron.

" Power of Thunder!" said both Jacob and Byron.

Red and navy colored lightning come out their hands shooting at the water heating it up shocking the way. It forces Seatangler to jump and her body looks shocked with electric surges flickering on her.

" Ah ouchie. ouchie. That hurt." said Seatangler.

" Oh we're not done. Time to char her." said Jacob.

" Oh yea." said Byron.

" Power of Thunder!" said both Jacob and Byron again.

Lighting shoots out and it chars the seaweed vines on Seatangler. They all then turn to ashes and fall of her body leaving only her green nakey body.

" Ah um naked. " said Seatangler.

" Time to finish this." said Jacob.

" Oh yea." said Byron.

" Shadow Strike Ninja Battle." said both Jacob and Byron.

The Ninja battle screen covers them. As all three of them are in shadows as they slash down Seatangler. She sparks a lot after the battle and looks weak.

" Ah. Who knew you ninjas are so strong. " said Seatangler.

" Time to turn her into ashes." said Jacob.

" Oh yea." said Bryon.

Jacob and Byron charge up their blades.

" Shadow Strike Ninja Slash!" said both of them.

They jump in the air with their blades shining in red and navy slashing down Seatangler.

" Ahh! I will have my.. rev..enge!" siad Seatangler.

She then explodes. Jacob and Byron then turn around with their backs as the explosion happens in the background.

" Monster Finished." said Jacob.

Back at the base, Dustin and Camille look happy.

"They did it. But what happened to the plan to torture the monster." said Dustin.

" Oh man. Those two forget. And I thought Byron was smart. " said Camille.

" Guess he is. But even smart people make mistakes. Remember what happened when you were ten." said Dustin.

" Don't even think about it mentioning it. Now you made me remember. Ugh." said Camille.

" Sorry. " said Dustin.

Over back at the beach, Jacob and Byron just realized something.

" Oh man. Oh man. We forget to question her where Kayla was taken." said Jacob.

" Oh man. We're such ditzes." said Byron.

" Did I just hear my name? " said Kayla.

Jacob and Byron turned around.

" Oh my god. You're okay. We thought you got captured by the enemy." said Jacob.

" Yea. But you had been here all along? " said Byron.

" I was captured but I escaped. I mean no one can keep a trained ninja like myself too long." said Kayla.

"Yea. You're right. I mean considering you're one of the best ninjas at Wind Academy." said Jacob.

"Yep." said Byron.

" I'm not just the one of the best. I am the best." said Kayla.

"Right. Right." said Byron.

" Now come on. Let's head back. We can tell the others you're okay." said Jacob.

Kayla nods. The three of them then leave the beach.

Back at the residence, Heather/ The Seductress is in her room looking through the magical mirror seeing the three of them having just have left the area.

"Oh Kayla. You may have a strong will. But only I was able break through it. You are mine now and forever. Ninja. Her fellow ninjas will be so clueless." said The Seductress.

The Seductress then laughs wickedly.

( end of episode one)


	2. Silver Enemy

**Episode Two **

It was the following day. Everyone was eating breakfast in the kitchen at Dustin's House. Each had a plate of eggs and bacon with buttered toast on the side. Dustin and Camille had orange juice, Jacob with orange juice, Byron with milk, and Kayla with orange juice.

" The food is so yummy. Man I missed your cooking. I mean. When your dad cooked one time, it did not turn well." said Dustin.

" Yea. Good thing I didn't get the bad cooking genes from him." said Camille.

" Yea it's amazing. And thanks for allowing us to stay here." said Jacob.

" Yep. Food is amazing. And thanks for being such a great host. Mr. Brooks." said Byron.

" I mean. I have had better." said Kayla.

"That girl. She always has been hard to please." said Jacob.

" We'll just pretend that is a way of saying the food is good in her own way." said Byron.

" How rude. If you don't mind me, I'm going to train." said Kayla.

Kayla finishes her food and gulps down the orange juice and heads out.

" Usual Kayla. Always training." said Jacob.

" Well. At least she is back. We were all getting worried about her what happened yesterday." said Byron.

" Alright. Let's stop the chit chat and keep eating. Before the food gets cold. " said Dustin.

" Oh right." said Jacob.

" Yea." said Byron.

They all then continue eating.

Kayla has arrived in the base. She grabs a sword and goes to train on the dummy at the training area and starts slashing at it with different techniques. After a few hours of training, Kayla feels a shake in her body and her eyes start glowing pink for a bit and hears something in her head.

" Fight this. Kayla. It's not you. Don't hurt your friends. " said the voice in her head.

" Who's that? Anyone there." said Kayla to herself. She notices no one is there.

" Hmm. Must be hallucinating from training too much. I better go take a break." She continues.

Kayla puts the sword away and heads out. She is now in the showers cleaning herself and sees someone on the shower glass window. It is The Seductress seen on it.

" Hello. Kayla. You know what you need to do." said The Seductress.

" Yes. Mistress. I will take care of them when the time is right." said Kayla.

" Good. See you soon. My Pretty Girl." said The Seductress.

" Of course. Mistress. I miss you." said Kayla.

" I do too. Once you complete this mission, you can be with me forever." said The Seductress.

Kayla comes back to herself resisting her other side.

" No... I won't do this. Seductress. Ugh. Finally I have gotten through. I can't do this. I may not like them too much but they are my fellow ninjas. I went to school with them." said Kayla.

" You don't have a choice. The power has enveloped most of your body. Man. I was right to put more interest in you. You are strong but not strong enough. This should be time once you get back to your true self with me." said The Seductress.

" Ah.. No.. That was annoying. Sorry Mistress. I'll try not to allow that to happen again." said Kayla.

" Don't worry about it. Once you achieve the task, I'll take care of that side. See you soon." said The Seductress.

She then disappears. Kayla continues showering.

Back over at The Seductress' Residence, Archerion is in the grand room where she sits on a golden chair. The walls are decorated with black, navy blue, crimson, and red banners. He bows down to her and stands up and kisses her hand.

" You have called for me. My Seductress." said Archerion.

" Yes I have. I want you to create a monster for the rangers so I can enact my plan." said The Seductress.

"Of course. As you wish. I will. " said Archerion.

" Good. Now take your leave. I must rest now." said The Seductress.

" Of course. " said Archerion.

Archerion bows and takes his leave. Heather/ The Seductress starts to rest on her chair , waiting for her plan to achieve as she conjures up a circular portal that allows her to spy on Kayla and the other rangers.

" Let's see where this goes. That girl better not resist before the plan is ready." said The Seductress.

Camille is in the base watching for disturbances. She begins to reminisce , watching her father, do the same , when she was a little girl watching him. Jacob and Byron are training with each other in the training area. and Dustin had just fallen asleep and snoring.

" Take that. Power of Air. Whoosh." said Jacob.

Jacob sends a burst of air towards Byron.

" Oh no you don't. Power of Water." " said Byron.

Byron creates water wall dispersing the air burst.

" Not bad at all. Now time for some hand on hand combat." said Jacob.

" Are you sure about that? Look at me. " said Byron.

Byron then shows his muscles.

" We'll see. I known you well to know all of your tricks even you're physically stronger than I am." said Jacob.

" Well. Bring it on." said Byron.

Jacob and Byron start to spar. Jacob pins Byron down the first time.

" Told you. " said Jacob.

" Not likely. Watch this. " said Byron.

Bryon grabs Jacob's feet and holds him in the air.

" Alright. Alright. You're the better ninja. Not let me down. I'm starting to feel the rush of blood down my head." said Jacob.

" Okay." said Byron.

Byron gently puts Jacob down. The two of them then noticed Dustin sleeping and snoring. They quietly walk over but Camille hears them.

" Excuse me! What do you two think you are all doing?" said Camille.

" Shush. You could wake him up." said Jacob.

" Yea. " said Byron.

Dustin continues sleeping and snoring.

" Not likely. He's a pretty heavy sleeper. And I know what you two were trying to do." said Camille.

" Like how you even hear us." said Jacob.

"Yea. We tried to be very quiet." said Byron.

" Not quiet enough. Don't forget. I'm also a ninja. " said Camille.

" Oh yea. Of course." said Jacob.

" Yea. How could we forget?" said Byron.

" So where's Kayla? I thought she would be still training in here. " said Jacob.

" But we didn't see her when we came in." said Byron.

" I saw her a while ago walking by her. Kayla was really sweaty and probably went to the showers." said Camille.

" Okay then. No worries." said Jacob.

" And I think we should head the showers also." said Byron.

As soon Jacob and Byron take off towards the showers, the alarm flares up and glows red. The monitor then shows the trouble on the screen. It is in the streets. And looks like blur that is destroying anything in his way.

" Looks someone is posing to be the Flash." said Camille.

" Aw man. Seriously. " said Jacob.

" Time to move out." said Byron.

Jacob and Byron ninja speed out.

Camille then coms Kayla.

" Kayla. Trouble in the streets. Jacob and Byron already head out." said Camille through the coms.

Kayla was in the park and answers.

" Okay. Camille. I'll head out now." said Kayla through her morpher.

" Thank you. And be careful. This monster is super fast." said Camille through the coms.

" No one is as fast as ninja speed. Don't worry about it." said Kayla through the morpher.

" Okay. And good luck." said Camillel through the coms.

" Thanks." Kayla hangs up the communications.

" Now it is time to strike. For my mistress. " said Kayla.

She grins and ninja speeds out.

Jacob and Byron arrive in the streets and are already morpher and start to search the scene.

" Man. Where is that monster?" said Jacob.

" Yea. He could be here and anywhere." said Byron.

" I agree. We got to keep our eyes sharp." said Jacob.

" We always keep our eyes sharp. That's what ninjas do." said Byron.

" Right. " said Jacob.

" I'm right.. here." said the monster as he speeds in knock down Jacob.

Jacob senses it on time and nearly dodges the attack.

"Looks like we found him. " said Byron.

"But how to draw him out. " said Jacob.

"Good ques... what the..." said Byron.

Byron feels a fast quick and falls back losing balance a bit and sees Kayla, morphed, in her ranger suit.

" Watch it. Silver. With your speed. You nearly murdered him." said Jacob.

" Oh you're next. Ninja Shadow Battle." said Kayla.

Kayla is so quick that Jacob can't even dodge and his suit sparks and he falls down.

" What the. What is wrong with you? " said Jacob.

" Yea. Did training so much get your head screws loose." said Byron.

" No. I serve my mistress and the task is to destroy you. " said Kayla.

" Oh no. She's been brainwashed. Like the stories our teacher told us about how Hunter and Blake Bradley were brainwashed." said Jacob.

" So how do we get her back? " said Byron.

" Weaken her and talk her down." said Jacob.

" Are you serious? She's the best of ninjas out of all us." said Byron.

" Doesn't mean anything? We have to just rely on luck. " said Jacob.

Kayla then summons her blade and goes forward for the attack as Jacob and Byron also summon theirs at the same time and their blades clash.

" Snap out of this. Kayla. " said Byron.

" We're your friends." said Jacob.

" I have no friends. And only serve the mistress. " said Kayla.

Kayla then kicks them away and slashes them making their suits spark. The battle goes on. Byron and Jacob looks like to be an even match for Kayla. But she uses her ninja art of air, water, and earth back to back and it weakens them allowing her to make a final attack causing Jacob and Byron to demorph and walks over to them.

" Well. You ninjas aren't very powerful. Aren't you. Time to finish you. For the mistress." said Kayla.

Jacob and Byron look bad. There are bruises everywhere and they struggle to stand up hoping to appeal to Kayla.

" Kayla. Don't. It's us. Look at me. We're your friends. Jacob. Byron. We're here for you." said Jacob.

" Yea. Trust us. This is not you. Your parents wouldn't like this new version of you. " said Byron.

Kayla starts to shake, her friends' faces, getting to her. Through the portal mirror, The Seductress is looking furious.

" No no. I did not expect this. How dare they? Ugh." said The Seductress.

She then closes it refusing to watch any further.

" I.. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" said Kayla. The warm pink light is dispelled from her body and she faints.

" We did it. " said Jacob.

" Yea. But now what? We can't fight in our condition against this monster. " said Byron.

" Oh yes we can. We are ninjas and power rangers. And they are known to never give up. Neither will we. " said Jacob.

Jacob of all his strength to stand up even though he feels pain and instamorphs.

" Now that's our leader." said Byron.

Byron does the same and instamorphs.

"Let's do this. We'll search everywhere for him. Just know he's around here." said Jacob.

" Or I can use my ninja powers to sense the ground for his movement. And you get ready to strike him." said Byron.

" Great idea. That's why you're the smart one of team." said Jacob.

"I'm not just smart but also fit." said Byron.

" Yea whatever. Focus on the task at hand." said Jacob.

" Right." said Byron.

Jacob then moves Kayla to a safe hiding place and then comes back to where Byron is. Byron touches the ground and uses his ninja art to try and sense the monster's movement.

"Got him. Now!" said Byron.

Jacob then strikes him with a kick.

" Ah. No was able to outsmart the Flash Leon before. Annoying ninjas. " said the monster.

" I guess we are the first ones. Huh. Flash Leon." said Jacob.

" Now let's play fair and show what you got. Ninja speed vs a lion's speed. " said Byron.

" I like that. " said Flash Leon.

" Ready. Set... Ahh" said Jacob.

Flash Leon didn't even wait and sped up slashing Jacob with his claw and the suit sparks knocking him back. He then speeds behind and slashes Byron from the back.

" Ouch. That hurts." said Byron being knocked back also.

" You should now. That us monsters never play fair. " said Flash Leon.

" Fine. It's on. " said Jacob.

" Let's show him. " said Byron.

Jacob pushes the left button two times. It shows an image of a weapon known as the the Eagle Slasher and pushes the bottom button.

" Eagle Slasher!"

The orb then spins and the weapon appears in a red light into Jacob's hands.

Byron does the same and his weapon image is shown as the Manta Ray Stinger.

" Manta Ray Stinger!"

His orb also spin and the weapon appears in a navy light into Byron's hands.

" Take the power of my stinger. Fire." said Byron.

Byron shoots out blasts towards Flash Leon but he dodges every move through his super speed.

" And my slasher." said Jacob.

Jacob then uses his ninja speed to match with Flash Leon and is able to slash him down. He falls back.

" Ugh. Not bad. Red. " said Flash Leon.

" It's time for the ninja shadow battle. No can run from that." said Jacob.

" You're right." said Byron.

" Ninja Shadow Battle!" said Jacob and Byron.

A screen comes up for both of them as Jacob slashes down at Flash Leon and Byron blasts it with his stinger. He sparks and is knocked back down.

" Ugh. You ninjas are annoying. I'll finish you all without my speed." said Flash Leon.

Flash Leon lengthens his Lion's claws and runs towards to attack.

" I don't think so. It's time for stunner mode." said Byron.

Byron switches his Manta Ray Stinger by bending the tail part down. He fires it at Flash Leon it paralyzes him.

" Now all mines. Time to finish him. " said Jacob.

" Fury Slash!"

Jacob's Eagle Slasher is charged up with power and launches two powerful slashes in the form of an X destroying Flash Leon. He explodes. Jacob then turns around as the explosion is still going on in the background.

" Monster Finished!" said Jacob.

Byron then runs off to Jacob.

" Nice work. Jacob. Not bad at all." said Byron.

" Now come on. Let's check on Kayla. See if she has waken up or not." said Jacob.

" Yea for sure. " said Byron.

Jacob and Byron thead over to where Jacob had left Kayla. Kayla starts to wake up a bit and looks a bit groggy.

" Hey... Guys. How I get here? I don't remember anything. Ah my head. " said Kayla.

" Are you sure? Kayla. You don't remember what happened a while ago and yesterday. " said Jacob.

" Come on. Kayla. You nearly hurt and tried to destroy us." said Byron.

" Oh I did? All I remember was I was captured by Seatangler and taken to the enemy's dungeon. And then woke up here. And the rest. I don't remember." said Kayla.

" Well. I guess that's the side effects of being brainwashed. You forget whatever happened to you after fighting it." said Jacob.

"Uh huh." said Byron.

" I feel kind of weak. Did you think either one of you guys could help me get back. I don't I have the energy to ninja speed back." said Kayla.

"Sure. Why not? " said Jacob.

" Of course. I'll take her. Sorry Jacob. But I'm more physically stronger." said Byron.

Byron carries Kayla up gently getting a good grip and ninja speeds out.

" Hey.. No.. fa... Ugh." said Jacob.

Jacob ninja speeds out also.

Inside Archerion's lab, there are many trials and ten imperfect clones of Kayla where there are some with one eye , one with no hair, one with different colored eyes, one that is disfigured, etc. And then on his eleventh try, the clone is perfect, it has the exact thing features he wants. No disfigurement. The eye colors are balanced.

" Perfect. Time to get rid of the others." said Archerion.

Archerion waves his hands as the imperfect clones disappear leaving only one.

" Now. Young Woman. Do you know who you are? " He asks.

" No. I do not know. Who am I? Why am I here? " said Clone Kayla.

" I'll explain later. But you must have a name. How about Kalia? " said Archerion.

" Sure. I'll take it since I wouldn't know what to pick. " said Clone Kayla/ Kalia.

"Alright then. Kalia. Come with me." said Archerion.

" Okay. " said Kalia.

Archerion leads Kalia out of his lab and closes the door after he heads out following right behind her.

(end of episode two)


End file.
